1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting structures and more particularly pertains to a reconfigurable hook support for suspending parts during a coating procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art supporting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,952; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,559; U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,155; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,420.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a reconfigurable hook support for suspending parts during a coating procedure which includes an elongated bar securable to a supporting structure, and a plurality of mounting means extending from the elongated bar for mounting a plurality of hook means depending therefrom, wherein the mounting means each include a plurality of L-shaped brackets secured to the elongated bar which cooperate to engage an individual one of the hook means.
In these respects, the reconfigurable hook support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending parts during a coating procedure.